One Too Many
by Zanida
Summary: It started off with a stupid bet made at lunchtime which then escalated into something more. YuukixZero Slight-AU
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

**A/N:** So, technically this is my first _proper_ fanfiction, shall we say…and I don't know if it's any good or not…xD

But yeah, it's YuukixZero, and it's a…comedy romance, I suppose, with a bit of angst later. I suppose its slight AU, in a way.

Also, on another note, I know some people say Yuki, others say Yuuki, some say Aido, and others say Aidou. I'm just going to stick to with what I've got and not change them throughout the story, so yeah, sorry if they're wrong!

I'm going to stop rambling on now, so I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**One Too Many**

Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Introduction**

* * *

Yuuki was, like usual, extremely tired even though it was only lunchtime. Running around chasing screaming Day Class girls at midnight often did that to her. She had fallen asleep in her first class, and had awoken to fuming history teacher and a worried Yori.

"Are you sure being a prefect is really a good idea?" Yori had asked softly after they had left the history class.

"Of course I am!" Yuuki huffed.

The truth was, it was an extremely good idea, for if it wasn't there then the Day Class could find the truth about the existence of the Night Class, which was something Yuuki was very serious about.

Of course, Zero, Yuuki's 'companion' wasn't serious about it all. In fact, Yuuki had a slight feeling that he would love it if everyone thought the Night Class were murderers with a lot of blood on their hands. Yuuki had long since learnt that Zero hated the Night Class, and even more so the leader, Kuran Kaname.

Zero had regularly asked Yuuki what she saw in them, and Yuuki often had to stop herself from going on and on about Kaname.

"He saved my life," she had finally said when he asked her one afternoon.

Zero had shot her a look that clearly told her that she was an idiot.

Yuuki's conversations with Zero usually went something like that. They never were particularly happy conversations, but they weren't sad either. Most of the time, they were arguments.

Yet, for once, they both sat outside eating lunch, not fighting.

"This is nice, y'know, Zero," Yuuki finally said, breaking the peaceful silence. "Not fighting, I mean! The Chairman hates it when we fight."

"He also hates it when you call him the Chairman," Zero muttered under his breath.

Yuuki laughed. "What about you? He also wants you to call him Daddy, not just me!"

Zero made a non committable sound at the back of his throat. "He wants me to do a lot of things," he said dryly.

"Zero, he can't trust anyone else to patrol! If the Day Class found out…everything would be in chaos!"

"You're supporting those bloodsuckers?" Zero snapped.

"They're _good_ vampires, Zero! I know that…that your family was attacked by a bad vampire, but that doesn't mean they're all bad!" Yuuki said, and then felt instantly bad as she saw Zero flinch at the mention of his family.

"You think Kuran is a good vampire?"

"He _is_!" Yuuki persisted. "He saved my life."

Zero didn't respond.

"I'm serious, Zero. Kaname-senpai is a good vampire – all of the Night Class is!"

"Even Aidou?" Zero said sourly.

Yuuki bit her lip and sighed. "Yes, even Aidou-senpai."

Zero shot her a look and Yuuki sighed yet again.

"Yes, he tried to drink my blood. But in the end, it all turned out alright!" Yuuki protested.

Yet again Zero didn't respond.

"Well, if you're going be in one of your sour moods Zero, I'm off," Yuuki said lightly, getting up and brushing the dust from her school clothes.

"You like Kuran, don't you?"

Yuuki froze, and turned back to face Zero. "O-of course I don't!" she stammered.

Zero glared at her.

"I really don't, Zero."

"You don't have a chance anyway," Zero said moodily.

"_What_?"

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"I-I don't, it's just you shouldn't say stuff like that to nice women!"

"You're not a woman," Zero told her bitterly.

Yuuki glared at him fiercely. "Fine then. If you don't think I have a chance then I'll do you a deal."

Zero raised an eyebrow at her.

"If I can…" Yuuki gulped in the middle of her sentence, "kiss whoever I like first…_before_ you, then you…will have to give me at _least_ ten parfaits!"

Zero simply stared at Yuuki like she was an idea.

"So basically, whoever kisses who they like _first_ owes the other person…their favourite thing!"

"So you do like Kuran?" Zero deadpanned.

"What do you think, Zero? Now is it a deal? Actually, no, you don't have a choice. It's a deal!" Yuuki said happily.

"I don't like anyone," Zero snapped.

"Well, then you better find someone, Zero! Valentines Day is coming up, too."

Zero muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid fangirls' to Yuuki.

Yuuki opened her mouth to reprimand him, but was interrupted by the school bell.

"Well, see you in class, Zero," Yuuki said cheerfully.

Zero didn't respond, and simply stared at Yuuki's retreating figure.

* * *

**A/N:** So this was just a little introduction to get the whole story started. I'm hoping to make the usual chapters around 4000 words, but you never know xD

I'd just like to thank Mingbatrox108 for all her help, seriously dude, you're amazing.

Please review, follow and fave if you'd like~

Thanks for reading!

-Zanida


	2. Chapter 1 - Valentines Day

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

**A/N:** Yet again I'd just like to point out the whole thing with names – I know some people say Kiriyu or whatever, but I'm using Kiryu. So…yeah, please no comments about the names haha xD

I am sorry this chapter took awhile to get out considering the length…but school and homework and procrastinating gets to me A LOT. So, may I present the technically first chapter which probably has a heap of mistakes.

Feel free to correct me if you like~ xD

* * *

**One Too Many**

Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Chapter 1 – Valentines Day**

* * *

It was around midnight, and as usual Zero was patrolling, looking for any eager Day Class fangirls wanting to see the Night Class. Yuuki had left awhile ago, claiming to go off and patrol another area, even though she often stayed with him. Zero had a suspicion she was hanging around those filthy bloodsuckers, or more specifically, Kuran.

Yuuki had been worrying all through the week about Valentines Day, which, Zero remembered briefly, was in a few days. He knew Yuuki wanted to give something to Kuran, yet he also knew that she couldn't cook basic food, let alone chocolates.

Sometimes, Zero thought, Yuuki could be so blissfully ignorant it was almost…frustrating. Like that bet. Like Valentines Day. Like how she spoke fondly of those bloodsuckers, even though one of them tried to drink her blood. Yet despite all that, Zero couldn't bring himself to hate her.

It was practically impossible for anyone to hate Yuuki.

She was kind and compassionate, and cared for her friends. There were brief moments where she could be incredibly annoying and ignorant – like the bet – yet still, no one could hate her.

Especially not Zero.

His thoughts often annoyed him, as they regularly trailed off to Yuuki. How she was nice to him even though he was incredibly sarcastic and…rude to her. Yet he knew he didn't like her, at least not in the way Yuuki proposed in that stupid bet. He couldn't, after all, because he was just like them.

"Oi!" a voice shouted at him. Zero blinked slightly as Yuuki appeared in between the trees, smiling slightly.

"Don't tell me you're slacking off," she said teasingly.

Zero simply grunted in reply, and Yuuki sighed.

"Well, it's all clear on my part. Maybe we should finish up tonight. I'm _exhausted_!" Yuuki yawned as if to prove her point. "The Chairman also wants to see us tomorrow morning. Something about Valentines Day."

"Let's go," Zero said shortly, not wanting to hear about that stupid romantic day.

Yuuki looked surprised, but quickly hid it. "Okay."

* * *

Yuuki woke up late the next morning, due to the fact that it was weekend which meant no lessons. Valentines Day was so soon, and Yuuki knew she had to get started if she wanted to make something…decent for Kaname. Yet the fact that she couldn't cook kept reminding her that it was a stupid thing to do. Yuuki sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. This would be the first year she was giving chocolates to a boy on Valentines Day _ever_.

A knock on the door startled Yuuki out of her thoughts.

"You awake?" she heard a gruff voice out.

Yuuki opened the door quickly. "What is it, Zero?"

"You're not dressed," Zero deadpanned.  
Yuuki blushed slightly. "Shut up! Of all the things you say…" she huffed. "What is it, Zero?"

"The chairman wants to see us now."

"Wait out here for a second!" Yuuki said quickly, before slamming the door in his face and hurrying to get dressed.

She came out a minute later looking rather disgruntled.

"Let's go," Yuuki said, when she noticed Zero looking at her weirdly.

* * *

"Yuuki-chan~ Kiryu-kun~ My two beloved children!" Kaien, The Chairman, greeted them like he usually did – with a dramatic over the top speech about his beloved children.

"Good morning, Chairman," Yuuki said, trying to avoid his hugs.

Kaien began dramatically crying, but was interrupted by Zero.

"You called us here. What is it?" he snapped.

"Always so cold, Kiryu-kun…" the Chairman said sadly, before perking up instantly. "Well, as it happens, tomorrow is Valentines Day! And, as you know, I need you two to be extra careful that the Night Class' doesn't get exposed."

Zero made a disapproving sound at the mention of Valentines Day.

"You two, as the Guardians of Cross Academy, need to work extra hard! You two are the ones I trust," Kain went on.

"Everything will be fine, Chairman! I promise," Yuuki said happily. "Won't it, Zero?"

"Why don't you just cancel the whole thing?" Zero demanded.

Kaien sighed radically. "All the lovely Day Class girls will be upset! We can't have that, Kiryu-kun."

"I can't believe your letting them give chocolates to those filthy bloodsuckers."

"Zero!" Yuuki said, shocked. "Don't say that about them! They're good vampires."

Zero glared at her.

"Kiryu-kun, I understand how you feel. I can't trust anyone else with this job, though, so please do your best," the Chairman said seriously.

Without saying another word Zero stormed out angrily.

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted after him.

"It's okay, Yuuki-chan. Don't worry about Zero."

"But Zero…"

"This is all very hard for him," the Chairman said, sighing.

"Because of the bad vampire that murdered his family?" Yuuki asked slowly.

Kaien nodded.

"I'm going to go and look for him," Yuuki said. "Oh, and don't worry, Chairman, you have nothing to worry about! Zero and I will do our best to keep the secret of the Night Class safe."

Kaien smiled brightly at his foster daughter. "Thank you, Yuuki-chan~"

Yuuki left the Chairman's office feeling even more worried about Valentines Day, which was being more trouble than it was worth. In the end, she didn't go look for Zero. If she went to 'comfort' him, he'd just be in one of his moods. Which was why Yuuki was in the kitchen, attempting to cook chocolates for Kaname.

The mixture was too thick, and it didn't taste right. She was supposed to put them in the oven now, but really, she wanted to get the mixture perfect.

"What are you doing?" Yuuki turned around to see Zero glaring at the bowl in her hands.

"I'm trying to make chocolates…trying being the operative word," Yuuki mumbled.

Zero raised an eyebrow at her. "For that bloodsucker?"

"_Yes_," Yuuki said, sighing, "Do you think you could help me?"

"No."

"So you're just going to stand by the door and watch me cook these lovely chocolates without even trying the mixture?" Yuuki pressed, smiling.

"I'm not staying," Zero deadpanned, and Yuuki watched him as he left the kitchen, leaving her alone with the failed chocolates.

Yuuki sighed angrily, and decided promptly to make another batch.

* * *

Zero woke up the morning of Valentines Day feeling even worse than before. The burning in his throat was getting steadily worse by the day, and even though there were blood tablets in the Chairman's bathroom, he always stubbornly refused to take any of them.

He knew Yuuki had probably made Kuran those chocolates, yet he presumed there were going to be…disgusting, and Zero couldn't help but smirk because Kuran deserved it.

His brief moment of 'happiness' was interrupted by a few screaming girls in the corridor. Zero could easily hear their conversation.

"I got Idol-senpai something~ I really hope he likes it," one girl gushed.

"Well _I_ got Kaname-senpai something…I just hope I have the guts to give it to him."

"I know right? He always seems so…intimidating, even though he is incredibly amazing. And he _always_ favours damn Cross-san!"

"I just hope Idol-senpai talks to me…can you _imagine_?"

Their voices drifted off as they went down the stairs, and Zero clenched his fist. How did they not realise that the oh-so-lovely Night Class students they were giving chocolates to were vampires? Zero knew that it was Yuuki and his job to protect the secret, but to be honest he didn't think they protected it that well.

"Zero?" A knock on the door interrupted Zero's reverie.

"What?" he snapped, and opened the door to reveal Yuuki smiling at him.

"You ready for class?"

Zero mumbled something inaudible, but pushed Yuuki out of the doorway and shut the door behind him.

"Are you giving anyone chocolates, Zero?" Yuuki asked conversationally.

"No," Zero deadpanned.

"Well…are you going to kiss the girl you like today? I'll give you whatever you want – double it, in fact, if you do!" Yuuki said happily.

Zero glared at her.

"What, did you think I was joking about that bet? I wasn't, if you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed," Zero said dryly.

"Okay, well, how about this…if you hug the person you like in the next three days, then you win the bet. You got it, Zero?"

He didn't say anything.

"Zero, did you hear what I said?" Yuuki questioned.

"We're here," was all Zero said as they arrived at the classroom.

Yuuki rolled her eyes at him.

"Try not to fall asleep in class, Zero!"

"I should be saying that to you, Yuuki," Zero said sarcastically.

Yuuki simply laughed at Zero, before entering the classroom and sitting herself down next to Yori.

"Yori-chan, are you giving chocolates to anyone?" Yuuki asked straight away.

"No…I don't really want anything to do with Valentines Day," Yori admitted quietly.

"Awwh, why not?" Yuuki persisted.

"Are you giving chocolates to anyone, Yuuki?"

"Erm…well, yes, I am…but they're not homemade, so I'm probably no competition to some girls," Yuuki admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Yori said. "Who are you giving them to?"

Yuuki blushed. "Well…Kaname-senpai, of course."

Yori smiled knowingly, before sighing. "Zero doesn't seem very impressed, does he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's glaring at you a lot," Yori explained, and Yuuki turned around to see Zero glaring at her.

"Yeah…" Yuuki said, laughing slightly.

The teacher entered a minute later, and the class fell quiet.

"Alright everyone, I know it's Valentines Day, but I'd appreciate some hard working and _no_ chatting," the teacher snapped at everyone, causing most of the girls in the class to roll their eyes.

Yuuki could practically see Zero smirking wildly, even though her back was to him.

* * *

There were aisles, Zero realised. There were girls lining up to give vampires _chocolates_. Yuuki seemed to have no problem accepting this, but Zero? He didn't get it, and more importantly he didn't _want_ to.

"Alright, Day Class girls! Wait your turn and _no_ pushing! The Night Class will come to their designated place and then you can give your chocolates to them," Yuuki had to yell over the excited chattering of everyone.

The Night Class boys stood behind Yuuki and Zero, some looking extremely excited like Aidou, while others looking incredibly bored, like Shiki.

"Everyone, please try and cooperate and make this…a _nice_ event to remember," Yuuki said, looking pointedly at Aidou, who was already smiling flirtatiously.

"You may begin!"

Once Yuuki had said those few words, Aidou ran over to his stand and began flirtatiously taking the gifts they were offering him. Some of the other Night Class members simply walked past their stand, while others such as Takuma and Kaname stayed and graciously accepted theirs.

Zero noticed Yuuki watching everything from the sidelines, yet she made no move herself to give her chocolates to Kuran. The evening was short, yet it seemed to go on forever. Shiki and Rima had left already, and Ruka had only stayed to guard Kaname. Finally, Zero saw the sign that it was all ending – Aidou himself was leaving, blowing kisses to the girls and winking at them.

And yet Yuuki had made no move.

"Aidou-senpai!" one girl screamed out, slamming into Yuuki to try and get to her beloved Night Class student. Zero saw Yuuki's little gift for Kaname fall out, and he took his chance immediately.

"Kuran!" he shouted over the screaming, and without giving the man a chance to look back Zero threw it as hard as he could.

Of course the bloodsucker caught it easily.

"H-hey Zero! That was mine," Yuuki said, blushing and turning towards Kaname who was smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Yuuki," he said easily, which only caused Yuuki to blush even more.

Zero was the only one who heard Kaname tell Seiren to keep all the other chocolates except Yuuki's.

* * *

It was late, and Yuuki was getting ready for bed. Today had not only been tiring for her, but she could tell Zero was annoyed. She didn't know if he was just pissed in general because it was Valentines Day, or if he was annoyed at her for giving chocolates to Kaname.

Either way, Yuuki was hoping she could cheer him up. She knew he was moping around in the Chairman's bathroom, which was one of the few places he ever really stayed in.

She didn't bother knocking on the door, and instead burst in and was surprised to find Zero on the ground without a top on, leaning against the wall. His breathing was slightly harsh, and Yuuki frowned at him.

"What are you doing, Zero?" she asked, leaning down in front of him.

He seemed to almost lean in as if he to kiss her neck, before pulling back quickly and glaring at her.

"Are you okay, Zero?"

"I'm fine," he snapped impatiently.

"Well, I've got a present for you…seeing as its Valentines Day and all," Yuuki said, smiling and reaching into her pocket.

Zero frowned at her as she pulled out a chocolate wrapped in paper.

"It's the only one that turned out okay…" Yuuki explained easily.

When Zero made no move to take the chocolate, Yuuki took the paper off and put it in his mouth.

"There," Yuuki said, smiling happily. "I saved it for you, seeing as…well, I know how hard all this is for you."

Zero ate the chocolate but made no comment, and Yuuki sighed.

"Good night, Zero," she said as she got up to leave but was stopped by a sight on the floor. A single blood tablet lay on the bathroom floor and Yuuki frowned, picking it up.

"What's this doing here?" Yuuki asked Zero.

"Who knows?" he muttered, clearly dismissing her.

Yuuki sighed, and as she walked out the door she threw the blood tablet in the bin, leaving Zero alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Zero had, if it was possible, gotten even moodier over the past few days. Valentines Day had, in Yuuki's eyes, gone perfectly fine but Zero didn't seem to think so. He was cranky, and often looked sick in class. More often than not he slept through his classes, and Yuuki began worrying.

She even went to the Chairman.

"Chairman, I think Zero's sick," Yuuki began, but stopped when she saw Kaien's grave look.

"Don't worry, Yuuki," he said easily. "He'll be fine. I'll look after him."

"But Chairman…I'm really worried."

"You don't need to worry, Yuuki-chan. Zero will be fine in the end," the Chairman said, smiling slightly at his foster daughter.

Yuuki still looked worried but in the end relented.

"Please look after him, Chairman," she said, before opening the door to exit the Chairman's office. She was surprised to see Kaname leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki said, quickly bowing slightly.

Kaname smiled warmly at her.

"Are you here to see the Chairman?" Yuuki asked.

"I have a few things to discuss with him," Kaname explained.

"Oh…I'll leave you to it, then. Good bye, Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki bowed and quickly hurried down the corridor trying to hide the flush that had crept on her face.

"Good bye, Yuuki," Kaname said calmly as he watched Yuuki hurry along the corridor.

Yuuki kept running all the way until she finally stopped at a landing on the staircase to catch her breath. To her surprise she saw Zero climbing up the staircase, looking awful.

"Zero, are you okay?" Yuuki asked, hurrying to approach him.

"Yuuki, get away!" Zero hissed, and Yuuki stared at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Get _away_!"

Before Yuuki could respond, Zero had grabbed her too tightly.

"Zero, what do you think you're doing?" Yuuki said, her voice an octave too high. Her eyes widened when Zero's teeth sank into her neck, and his eyes flashed red.

"Zero…" Yuuki whispered, and suddenly she understood it all. Why he hated vampires so much. Why he had looked so sick over the past few days. Why he was so silent.

Why he was sinking his teeth into her neck.

Yuuki's body began feeling weak, and she struggled against Zero's hold.

"Zero, let _go_!" she said as she began struggling even further. Yuuki saw Zero's eyes widen visibly, and he let go instantly, causing Yuuki to wobble without someone holding her.

"Zero…" Yuuki whispered sadly, staring into his violet eyes.

"Yuuki…" Zero began, but stopped when he saw Kaname standing on the stairs, his eyes narrowed.

"How you've fallen, Kiryu," Kaname said dryly.

"Kuran…" Zero hissed, anger seeping into his eyes as Kaname began approaching.

Yuuki watched them both wobbling slightly, fear in her eyes.

"Kaname-senpai, no!" Yuuki yelled at him, and ran to stand in front of Zero. Her body felt too weak though, and she fell against Zero who caught her easily.

Kaname gave Zero yet another look that explained exactly how Zero felt. Angry, annoyed, _disappointed_.

"You should learn to control your urges, Kiryu, otherwise you'll just keep hurting the ones you love," Kaname said, taking Yuuki into his arms before Zero could say another word.

"I…" Zero began, but stopped. Yuuki looked awful in Kaname's arms, yet Zero knew he looked worse, coated in her blood.

With one final look at Zero, Kaname was gone.

* * *

Zero was moping, yet this time he knew it was for a qualified reason. Things had been tough on Valentines Day, and he had been hoping to control it. Yet two days after, everything went down to dust. He didn't want to see Yuuki. He didn't want to see her pity.

He didn't want to see anyone here in this academy.

Zero's mind was made up before he finished packing a small bag. He didn't say goodbye to the Chairman, to Yuuki, to anyone.

Who was there to say goodbye to, anyway?

The academy's gate seemed much larger and menacing than it had before, yet Zero pushed it open anyway and kept walking.

"Zero!" he heard a loud voice shout behind him and Zero froze.

What did _she_ want?

"Zero, wait up!"

Zero kept walking, faster this time, and he could her shoes hit the ground as she kept running. He expected her to force him to turn around, for her to look at him with pity and say she understood.

Instead, she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'll help you, Zero," Yuuki said simply. "We'll get through this together, I promise."

Zero didn't bother to mention that he had just won the bet.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it~ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you so much to all these people –

**AnimeApprentice, DemonOfTheBlackMoon, Joey27charm, Miss nite, Ms. Nosferatu, Shizza24, Unknown-Artzy, b2utifulshawol, mingbatrox108, samandzero, serina1944, Sumiku Agaishi, TheCursedAngel95**

And extra special thanks to **Shizza24, Guest, serina1944, mingbatrox108 and KatyaCatz **for reviewing! I appreciate that so much :3

I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and by the way yet another note – I have put up this thing on my profile which should say when the next chapter should be out. I'll try and update the thing on my profile as regularly as possible.

Yet again I'm sorry for mistakes and OOC-ness, and I'll try and make the next chapter lighter and happier!

Please don't forget to review, follow and fave xD

Thank you all :3

-Zanida


	3. Chapter 2 - Feelings

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

**A/N:** Hello guys~ I'm actually really surprised I wrote this….quickly? At least, it was to me. I'm not sure I just got straight into it and really enjoyed writing this chapter.

However I'm still extremely scared about posting it…mainly because it's completely AU. I'll write more at the end of the chapter explaining everything…xD

But thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed! I appreciate that so much~ :3

Also thank you again to Emma (Emmie loves you) who helped me a lot with this chapter!

I'm sorry if you guys think it's awful…I hope there's no OOC-ness…

I'll stop rambling xD Hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for mistakes (feel free to correct me!) ~

* * *

**One Too Many**

Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Chapter 2 – Feelings**

* * *

Zero didn't know how it happened. He didn't know how any of it happened. One minute he was pissed the next drinking Yuuki's blood and the next she was protecting him from his own…trainer, Yagari.

What made her do these stupid things for him was something that Zero wanted to know badly.

Yagari had not killed him, but then again Zero had suspected that he never would. For a moment, a split second, Zero had been hoping he would and then Yuuki defended him. He didn't know why, but that had changed everything. The way Yuuki kept doing anything for him even after he had drunk her blood confused Zero.

And then she had started to give it to him willingly. That was when Zero realised that he might – just might – be starting to truly like Yuuki.

* * *

They were sitting outside the stables, eating lunch together, and Zero hoped dearly that this wasn't going to be a repeat of what happened last time they had eaten lunch together. Yuuki didn't seem to mind talking about her love for Kaname, but Zero didn't like talking about his love for…whoever.

"Zero," Yuuki said suddenly, and she turned to face him, "I think…" she began, but Zero stopped her.

"Don't say something stupid."

"Who said I was going to say something stupid?" Yuuki said, smiling slightly.

Zero didn't say anything, but the look on his face told it all.

"I think Kaname-senpai knows."  
Zero's eyes widened a fraction before he composed himself.

"I mean…I'm not saying he told me off, of course. He just…kind of looks like he has an idea. And Yagari-sensei knows too…although I'm pretty sure you already knew that," Yuuki babbled.

"Does it matter?" Zero said dryly.

"What do you mean?"

"Does it bother you that Kuran knows?"

"No…it's just that…I'm not sure," Yuuki muttered pathetically.

"If it bothers you, then just don't do it," Zero deadpanned.

"No, Zero. Then you'll be in pain…and I don't want that."

Zero stared at her, shocked for a moment. He didn't know what to say, and to his surprise Yuuki was blushing faintly. It was only faint but it was there, and Zero looked away quickly.

"Why do you do this?" Zero asked quietly, "You don't have to do any of this, you do realise."

"I know…but…I'm not sure. You're my friend, Zero," Yuuki tried to explain.

"Friends don't suck each others blood," Zero deadpanned.

"I'm not sucking your blood?"

Zero rolled his eyes at Yuuki, and lay back against the grass.

"Have you kissed her yet?" Yuuki asked suddenly.

"Who?" Zero asked.

"The special girl you like!"

"There is no special girl," Zero said dryly.

"I think there is, Zero. I can tell, you see. There's this look in your eye…"

"Of hunger?" Zero snapped.

"_No_, Zero!" Yuuki persisted, "There's this look in your eye that just tells me you like someone…"

"There's no one."  
"Wait!" Yuuki said suddenly, ignoring Zero completely, "Don't tell me it's one of the Night Class girls!"

Yuuki did her best to ignore the incredibly deadly look Zero shot her.

"Okay, maybe not. Is it Yori-chan? She's really nice, Zero, and if it was, I'd be very proud!" Yuuki continued.

"It's no one," Zero deadpanned.

"I don't believe you, Zero," Yuuki announced, "But if that's what you really think, then fine."

Zero glared at her, and Yuuki returned it with a smile.

"I'll see you later, Zero," she said, getting up from her comfortable spot on the grass.

"See you," Zero muttered.

* * *

It was unusual to anyone to see Zero even near the Night Class dorms, let alone outside it. Truthfully, Zero himself didn't even know why he was outside. Maybe it was because it was quiet. Or because of Kuran.

Zero didn't know why, but he had an urge to see him. To explain things in the most hostile way possible, which would probably be extremely difficult due to the 'cult' of Night Class students that very nearly worshiped the ground he walked on.

He heard Kaname before he saw him. Zero could sense him, too. Kuran had that powerful aura that demanded attention, and it disgusted Zero.

"Kiryu," Kaname said calmly, yet his tone sounded slightly menacing.

"Kuran," Zero hissed, trying to control the urge to draw his gun.

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I think you know."

"Yuuki?" Kaname questioned, raising one eyebrow, "What about her?"

"You know, don't you?" Zero snapped angrily.

"If I were you, I would regret it," Kaname said cooly.

"But you're not, are you?"

Kaname didn't respond, and brushed an invisible speck of dust off his Night Class blazer.

"Are we really going to discuss this, Kiryu?" Kaname asked dryly, "I personally don't know why Yuuki keeps going back to you."

"What makes you think I do?" Zero deadpanned.

"You're lucky I don't kill you, Kiryu. The only reason why I hesitate is for her. I hope you remember that."

Zero didn't respond, and simply glared at the pure blood.

"You like her, don't you?" Kaname said suddenly.

"What?" Zero snapped, "That's stupid."  
"I'm afraid you aren't as good as hiding your emotions as you think, Zero," Kaname commented, and Zero hated the way he used his name.

Zero didn't bother mustering a reply, and simply walked away.

"Don't think you can last too long on her blood, Kiryu," was all Kaname said as Zero walked away, but the words remained imprinted in Zero's mind long after.

* * *

Yuuki wasn't too fond of shopping, not like some of the Day Class girls. Yet sometimes it was necessary, like now. Yori was with her, and they were browsing for dresses for the Winter Dance, despite it being nearly a month away.

"Why don't we come back another day, Yuuki?" Yori asked as they left another store with nothing to show for.

"There might be something today that won't be here later," Yuuki explained easily, as she peeked into a shop to see if it had anything decent.

"You're looking for something to impress Kaname, aren't you?"

Yuuki blushed instantly and shook her head. "He hasn't asked me yet," she said.

"Yet?" Yori questioned, her voice sounding slightly teasing.

"You know what I mean!"

Yori smiled at her friend knowingly.

"How about we take a break?" Yuuki asked suddenly.

"Are you trying to change the subject?" Yori said jokingly.

"No, I'm serious! A new place has opened down the road…I heard it has really good parfaits…" Yuuki hinted.

Yori laughed lightly. "Alright then, Yuuki."

They both began heading down the small road, briefly looking through shops until they reached the small café. Yori ordered a chocolate milkshake while Yuuki naturally ordered a fruit parfait.

"See what I mean?" Yuuki said happily when Yori finished her milkshake quickly.

"Of course, Yuuki," Yori said, smiling at her friend.

The day went too fast for Yuuki's liking. At the Academy she was reminded about everything that was happening with Zero, and as much as Yuuki liked to pretend it was all okay, it really wasn't.

She knew she was severely disappointing Kaname, but Zero was her friend and had been for awhile. Yes, Kaname saved her from death, but Zero was still an incredibly close friend, one she treated like a brother.

"Yuuki," Yori said suddenly, interrupted Yuuki's reverie.

"Sorry," Yuuki said sheepishly, "What is it?"

"Is something wrong with Zero…? He seemed a bit out of it after Valentines Day."  
And there Zero was again, like something that couldn't be erased from her life. Yuuki realised she didn't entirely mind that.

"He's fine now," Yuuki reassured Yori.

"You seem to be a bit out of it, too. You do know I'm here for you, right?" Yori said, looking at her friend worriedly.

"Of course, Yori! I'm fine. You know you can always come to me too." It was easy to lie to Yori, Yuuki found. Yet by Yori's face it was clear Yuuki didn't do a great job at it.

"If you say so…" Yori muttered, and they continued to walk through the streets silently.

"We should probably head back soon, Yori-chan. It's getting late," Yuuki said, adding the honorific to try and prove her point further that she was fine.

"Is that Zero?" Yori asked suddenly, ignoring Yuuki's question.

Yuuki sighed wearily, and saw that it was indeed Zero walking towards them unknowingly. He was looking at the ground, and it was evident that he was moping.

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted, and he looked up instantly, "What's with that face?"

"Yori, Yuuki," Zero greeted moodily, "What are you doing here out this late?"

Yuuki took Zero's hint and simply smiled at him.

"We were just shopping for the Winter Dance. We're heading back now. Want to come with this?" Yuuki explained.

"I have something to do," Zero said shortly, and Yuuki caught the hint that he was out on yet another _job_. She had been slightly annoyed when she had found out that the Vampire Hunters' Association had been giving jobs to Zero.

"Yori, do you mind if I go with Zero…? You should head back to the Academy," Yuuki said, ignoring the look Zero shot her.

"That's fine. See you, Zero, Yuuki," Yori said, waving goodbye to the two before continuing on her way.

There was a small silence before Yuuki sighed loudly.

"Is it a Level E or something higher?" she asked as soon as Yori was out of earshot.

"Who knows?" Zero sighed as it was a bother, "There's just been a ton of vampire activity around a certain part of town."

"And they sent you _alone_? What are they thinking?" Yuuki said, her voice going an octave too high.

"I'm not useless," Zero deadpanned.

"It's not about being useless! What if they aren't just Level E's…?"

"Then come with me, idiot."  
Zero didn't know why he said it. It came out of his mouth like it was the most natural thing, like he was asking her to lunch and not to kill one or more hungry vampires.

"I'd come with you even if you didn't ask me," Yuuki huffed.

Zero didn't respond, and they walked in silence to the part of town the vampires were supposedly at.

"You have Artemis, right?" Zero asked.

"Of course! You think I'd go somewhere without it?" Yuuki said.

The day was nearly gone by the time they arrived at the small part of town that was said to be inhabited by vampires. It was eerily quiet, and beside him Zero felt Yuuki shiver.

"This is kinda creepy, don't you think?" Yuuki whispered, pulling out Artemis instantly.

Zero didn't respond, but Yuuki could tell her agreed when he pulled out Bloody Rose.

They crept through the town together, looking around. Very few people walked by, and when they did their faces were downwards.

"They look almost…like puppets. Don't you think?" Yuuki muttered to Zero as they kept walking, "I thought only pure bloods could wipe memories…"

"You thought right," Zero replied dryly, tightening his grip on Bloody Rose.

Yuuki's breathing was rapid and harsh.

"Relax," Zero hissed at her.

"You think I can relax when there's a pureblood doing all this damage?" Yuuki snapped, "I don't understand how they could do such a thing!"

"It's probably the Level E's doing the drinking, while the pureblood wipes the memories. Most likely the pureblood's created an army," Zero explained under his breath.

"For what?"

"We have to find out."

Yuuki gulped audibly, but kept going with Zero. They passed more and more people who had that same empty look in their eyes, and Yuuki prayed that they would both be okay.

"Yuuki!" Zero shouted suddenly and pushed Yuuki out of the way. A vampire landed right where she had just been and Yuuki stared at him in shock. His eyes were wild and he turned on her, however Zero shot the vampire before he could do anything.

"Come on, we have to keep moving. They're all going to start coming now," Zero snapped, pulling Yuuki up effortlessly and running through the streets.

"Don't go so fast!" Yuuki shouted as she did her best to keep up with him.

They ran through streets and every now and then Level E's jumped at them, and each went down easily. Zero kept running easily, while Yuuki tired.

"Zero, stop for a minute!" she shouted as he prepared to start running again.

He turned to look at her.

"We can't," he deadpanned.

"Just a minute!"

Zero kept running, ignoring her. Several more Level E's charged at him and he shot them down quickly. He stopped for a moment, turning back to Yuuki to see if she was alright.

She wasn't behind him.

He panicked instantly, and hurriedly ran back to where he had last seen her. She wasn't there. Zero stared at the empty street before him, the panic finally settling in. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream.

"Yuuki!" Zero shouted, and ran in the direction of the noise. He was taking too long. If they were on her she wouldn't have a chance.

Zero kept running, until he saw her in an alleyway, with two Level D's restraining her while what looked like a Level C drinking her blood.

"Yuuki!"

The two Level E's dropped Yuuki and she fell to the ground easily.

"Is she yours?" the Level C asked, and Zero realised with shock that it was a young woman, about his age. Her smile was incredibly sinister and her eyes were still glowing bright red.

"Leave her," she told the Level D's calmly, "She'll die soon if she's left unattended."

"Like hell she will!" Zero hissed, as he tried to shoot the Level C. She dodged the bullet easily and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't want your little pet here to die, do you?"

Her words only infuriated Zero even more, and he aimed again. The woman simply shoved one of the Level D's in front of her as if he was nothing more than a shield.

"My master can heal her, if you really want. After all, you're just like _us_," she purred.

Zero stopped short at the mention of a 'master'. Was she talking about the pureblood that had made those humans puppets?

"You can join us," she continued, "You'll have all the blood, the power. My master can even delay you from turning into a Level E."

As a response, Zero attempted to shoot her again and only failed.

"I take that as a no?" the woman said easily, before muttering something to the Level D who then disappeared down the other end of the alleyway.

"What do you think?" Zero growled angrily, his eyes flashing down to Yuuki lying on the ground every now and then.

"If you ever change your mind…you know where to find me."

As soon as the woman disappeared down the alleyway, Zero ran towards Yuuki, picked her up bridal style and hurried away back to Cross Academy.

* * *

Zero could feel Kaname glaring at him from the doorway. He was sitting beside Yuuki's bed, head in hands, while Kaname talked to the Chairman at the door.

"Zero said there was evidence that a pureblood is involved in all these killings," the Chairman was telling Kaname seriously.

"I will send someone immediately to check it out," Kaname said smoothly, his eyes flickering again to Yuuki in the bed, "Hopefully nothing like this will happen again."

Zero could hear the threat in his tone, and knew that Kaname was no longer talking to the Chairman but to him.

"It isn't his fault, Kaname-kun," the Chairman whispered to Kaname, but Zero could still hear them talk.

Kaname didn't respond.

"Call me when she wakes up," he said simply, and then left the room, leaving Zero alone with the Chairman.

"Kiryu-kun," Kaien said softly, going to sit on the other side of Yuuki's bed. She had been moved to another room the minute Zero had burst into Kaien's office holding her.

"They asked me to join them," Zero said tightly, "They were monsters."

"Kiryu-kun, you're not like that," Kaien said gently.

"I'm going to become like that."

Kaien didn't respond, and instead stared at his foster daughter sadly.

"If it weren't for you, she'd be dead, Kiryu-kun," Kaien told him gravely.

"If it weren't for me, she would be safe in Cross Academy!" Zero snapped angrily.

"You didn't know that there weren't only Level E's. Clearly this group of vampires is a lot stronger than the Association thought."

"Are you going to send word to them?"

"Yagari-san already knows, however he hasn't told the Association. I don't think Kaname-kun or I will either," Kaien explained.  
"Why?" Zero demanded.

"The Night Class students can handle it."  
"They're the exact same as them!" Zero hissed, standing up, "_I'm_ the exact same as them!"

"You're not," Kaien said firmly.

Zero opened his mouth to say more, but Kaien quickly interrupted.

"Get some rest, Kiryu-kun. I'll look after her."

"Fine," Zero snapped, getting up and walking out of the room without looking back.

* * *

When Yuuki awoke, she felt awful. Her neck ached, and her whole body felt weak and useless. She tried to open her eyes but they felt just as heavy as everything else.

"Yuuki?" a familiar voice asked, but Yuuki couldn't quite remember who it was.

It hit her, then. What had happened with the vampires.

Yuuki shot straight up in the bed, only to be pushed back down.

"Yuuki, you're safe," the voice said again.

Yuuki tried to open her eyes again and found she could. Kaname was looking worriedly down at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Kaname-senpai," Yuuki mumbled.  
"You lost a lot of blood, Yuuki. Take it easy," Kaname said gravely.

"What happened?" Yuuki asked, leaning her head back onto the pillow.

"Kiryu came back from his job with you nearly dead in his arms," Kaname said, and Yuuki could hear the bitter tone in his voice.

"Don't blame him," she said softly

"Why do you keep supporting him, Yuuki? He's done nothing for you."

"He's my friend, Kaname-senpai," Yuuki said, biting her lip.

Kaname didn't respond, but she could feel the heaviness in his gaze.

"Yuuki, he will turn out like them in the end," Kaname said.

"Then I'll support him even more!" Yuuki attempted to get up as if to prove her point, but Kaname gently pushed her down.

"Rest, Yuuki," he said gently.

"Is Zero okay?" Yuuki demanded, changing the subject, "He's not blaming himself, is he?"

Kaname sighed. "Yuuki, relax. If you want, I can go find him."

"I need to talk to him," Yuuki said firmly, and Kaname couldn't help but notice how much more stubborn she had become towards him.

He suspected it had something to do with a silver haired vampire.

"I'll find him. Stay in bed, Yuuki."

Yuuki watched as Kaname left and sighed. Her neck ached, and she could tell that the vampire who had bitten her had done it as hard as possible. She could barely remember anything, though, except for Zero running off…

It still wasn't his fault, she told herself firmly.

"Yuuki?"

Yuuki looked up to see Zero standing by the doorway.

"Zero," Yuuki said, smiling gratefully, "I was worried about you."

Zero snorted. "_Me_? Your blood's nearly been sucked dry."

"It's nothing, really," Yuuki said, trying to laugh it off.

Zero glared at her.

"It's not your fault," Yuuki added.

"I ran off," Zero said shortly, sitting down on the seat next to her.

"You didn't know how powerful they'd be."

"I should've guessed."

There's a small silence as they both stare at each other.

"It's not your fault," Yuuki said softly.

"You already said that," Zero snapped.

"And I'll say it again until you get it!"

He glared at her, and Yuuki glared right back before sighing.

"You're so stupid sometimes, Zero," she said teasingly.

"Says you," Zero retorted dryly.

"What's going to happen about the vampire problem?" Yuuki asked suddenly, causing the mood to change instantly.

"The Chairman's thinking of ideas," Zero said dismissively, not wanting to talk about it, "You should probably get some rest."

"Are you changing the subject?"  
"You should probably get some rest."

Yuuki rolled her eyes at him, but smiled anyway. "Where are you going?"

"To the Chairman," Zero said, getting up.  
"You'll come back later?" Yuuki asked, and Zero hesitated by the door.

"Yeah, I will," he finally said.

* * *

Zero left the grounds of Cross Academy feeling angry and annoyed. He had attacked Yuuki. The Chairman had kept thinking of ridiculous plans until they had finally come up with the most sensible one.

Yet all Zero could think of was how he would fall to a Level E soon. Soon he wouldn't be able to control his urges, and he would drink Yuuki and anyone else dry.

Zero would never admit it, but it scared him. He couldn't swallow the blood tablets due to the fact that he was a vampire hunter. He couldn't keep drinking Yuuki's blood. It was only a temporary solution to a …permanent problem.

He kept walking until he was deep into the town, and he didn't stop. Pretty soon, he reached the part of town where the humans' eyes were glazed and where vampires walked freely.

It was easy to find the alleyway where Yuuki had been bitten – he doubted he would ever forget it. Zero leaned against the brick wall and waited several minutes.

"I didn't expect to see you back…and so soon," the rather familiar seductive voice said. Zero turned around and saw the same woman smiling sinisterly at him.

"Is your little pet alive? Or did I kill her?" she asked.

"She's alive," Zero said shortly.

The woman's smile only widened. "You're making good use out of her, I take it? After all, you _do_ look like you're hunger is rather…intense, shall we say."

Zero glared at her, and she laughed.

"May I be so bold to ask why you're here?" the woman asked, her smile growing wilder by the minute.

"I want to join you."

Her laugh was so wicked that he almost backed out of it.

"Well, this does indeed change things. I'm Kiyomi, and you are?" Kiyomi purred.

"Kiryu Zero."

"Well then, Zero-kun, how about you follow me and I'll show you the…ropes, as they call it?"

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it!

I'd like to make a few points about this chapter –

The first is that I skipped Ichijou's party because I'm not sure…I mean, like it's a bit pointless to the storyline for me (other than the explaining the whole system of vampires) but I decided to just make it that Yuuki knew…

The second is that with that whole thing at the beginning, I wanted to just put into a brief summary the canon stuff so I can get onto the good stuff.

Third is that I'm sorry if you don't like this whole AU story line….it's kinda of like an 'arc' as they call it in anime. Its set before the Winter Dance, and it's meant to bring Zero and Yuuki closer together.

Fourth is that with the whole Zero winning the bet thing last chapter, he doesn't mention it to Yuuki because he doesn't want her to know that he likes her…:3

**Also, I'd like to ask a question – What length would you like the chapters to be?**

I really want to hear because I'm not sure if I should keep them this length or make them longer…

Thank you so much to **Sesshomarus'Luver, XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX, Shizza24, Sapphiet, serina1944** and **Emmie loves you **for reviewing! And thank you to everyone else for followed and faved – I appreciate it all so much :3

Thank you for reading~

-Zanida


	4. Chapter 3 - Home

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

**A/N:** Okay…it's been nearly a month…I think. I will NOT abandon this story, though. Just in case…some people were wondering xD This chapter is a bit longer than the last ones. I'm really sorry it took so long. I just hope it's worth it xD

Thank you so so so much for everyone who reviewed, faved and followed. I never thought I'd even get 5 reviews…it means so much to me!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I apologise in advance for any mistakes or errors.

* * *

**One Too Many**

Vampire Knight Fanfiction

**Chapter 3 – Home**

* * *

Zero didn't come back. Instead, Kaname visited several times over the days Yuuki spent recovering. He always came and told her that Zero was busy with school and hunting down vampires. When Yuuki had asked about the vampire problem in the town, Kaname hadn't said anything.

"Is Zero doing anything about it?" Yuuki had persisted.

"He isn't involved," Kaname said dismissively.

Apart from Kaname's evasive responses about the vampire problem, Yuuki didn't know anything and it bothered her greatly. If she was truthful with herself, she was scared. For the past few years she had been protected from most bad vampires, and now to suddenly be exposed to something like this…

It scared her.

* * *

If there was one thing Zero learnt from his short day with Kiyomi and what she called her 'little en troupe', it was that they didn't show any mercy. They didn't seem to care who they drank from, and despite the fact that Zero's thirst had been awful, he had felt slightly guilty draining the blood of a young girl.

He did his best to think of the greater good.

"What do you think, Zero-kun?" Kiyomi said, leaning in far too close for his liking. Behind her were a few Level D's who all seemed mesmerised by her.

"It was fine," Zero said bluntly.

"Only _fine_? Hard to impress, are we? Don't worry. Once you prove yourself to our master…you'll get everything you've ever dreamed of."

"Sounds nice."  
Kiyomi seemed to find his response amusing, and she laughed loudly. Zero noticed that the Level D's always laughed with her.

"You're in the Day Class of Cross Academy, aren't you, Zero-kun?" Kiyomi asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask?" Zero snapped.

"They're the enemy, Zero-kun," Kiyomi deadpanned.

Zero didn't respond.

"We need intel on our enemy. You're the perfect person to do that."

"Is that a threat?" he hissed angrily.

"I can make it one, if you prefer," Kiyomi purred.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Mostly about the Night Class."

"Do you know about the pureblood, Kuran?" Zero asked.

"Which one?"

Zero stared at her in surprise. "Kaname," he said bluntly.

"Oh yes, the little leader of that group of 'good' vampires. Of course I know about him, Zero-kun. I need more. Who else is in the Night Class? Do they pose any threat?"

"There are a few aristocrats…" Zero said dismissively.

"Zero-kun, I thought I said I wanted _everything_," Kiyomi said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You haven't given me anything that's worth the information I'm giving you," Zero said coolly. "I have no reason to give you this information."  
Kiyomi's gaze became violent. "You are with us, Zero-kun," she said firmly.

"Then show me that I really am part of your _little en troupe_," Zero said angrily.

For a moment they both glared at each other, before Kiyomi huffed.

"You're even better than I'd thought you be. Will you come back and see me tomorrow?"

Zero noticed how she said 'me' and not 'us'. It annoyed him to no end.

"Maybe."

Kiyomi smiled seductively at him. "I hope so," was all she said, before gesturing to her followers. They all shot a few more glares at Zero for owning most of Kiyomi's attention before following her out of the alleyway.

"I do hope to meet your pet one time, Zero-kun," her voice echoed through the alleyway, and Zero froze where he was.

"I doubt that will happen," he said.

Her laugh made him cringe inside, and he quickly turned around and began walking back to Cross Academy, trying his best to ignore what he had done today.

Zero doubt he would forget the young woman he had drank the blood of. She had looked so frightened, so scared. Kiyomi had told him that their 'master' would deal with her later, so Zero didn't need to worry.

He kept walking, feeling the massive weight of his decision hanging over his head. The past few days had been tough, and he hadn't been to see Yuuki once. Kaname had probably been fawning over like a little lamb.

"Kiryu."

Zero looked up in surprise to see Kaname standing at the gates of Cross Academy. It took Zero a moment to realise that he had even arrived at the Academy.

"Kuran," Zero hissed.

Kaname stared at Zero evenly.

"You aren't doing anything…_reckless_, are you?" Kaname asked bluntly.

Zero glared at the pureblood in front of him. "Even if I was, it isn't any of your business."

"If it harms Yuuki, it is."  
"You think I'd harm her?" Zero snapped, trying to ignore the anger pulsing through him. Why should he care what harms Yuuki and what doesn't?

"I wouldn't put it past you," Kaname said coolly.

"I'm not going to harm her," Zero said tightly, before walking past Kaname into Cross Academy.

"For your sake, Kiryu, I hope so."

It was the first day Yuuki was allowed to attend classes. To Yuuki's immense displeasure, the Chairman had fussed over her, and even asked her if she would like him to go to class with her.

"Sorry, Chairman…but no," Yuuki said finally.

"Yuuki-chan!" the Chairman whined. "I don't want you to get hurt again!"

"Zero will be there," Yuuki muttered, but found that the statement had little effect on her or the Chairman. Zero hadn't been there for her when she was recovering, so she didn't know why he would be there for her in class.

The Chairman looked at Yuuki sadly. "Kiryu's going through some tough times, Yuuki-chan," he said softly.

"I _know_!" Yuuki said indignantly. "He can come to me for help! I'd _help_ him."

"Yuuki-chan…" the Chairman began, but Yuuki stood up.

"I'll be late for class, Chairman," she said, before hurrying out the door.

It was obvious by the looks that people shot her that they wondered where she had been. They were also probably furious that she was back, as she was one of the Academy Guardian's who blocked the Day Class from getting to the Night Class. Yet Yuuki knew that Zero would've still been fine with that glare of his.

Yori greeted Yuuki straight as she went inside the classroom, her face etched with worry.

"Are you alright, Yuuki?" she asked instantly.

"I'm fine, Yori," Yuuki reassured her.

Yori still looked at her fretfully.

"Really, Yori, I'm fine."

"You should've seen Zero," Yori muttered, and Yuuki stared at her with surprise.

"What do you mean…?" she asked carefully.

"He was all over the place. He looked like he hadn't slept for days."

Yuuki didn't respond to that, mainly because Zero had entered. He looked at her for a moment, and Yuuki could see a tiny bit of worry in his eyes before he regained his composure.

"You're better," he said bluntly when he reached her desk.

"You didn't come back," Yuuki accused.

"I didn't have time."

They both stared at each other for a moment, before Yuuki finally sighed and smiled at him.

"We'll have lunch together, okay?" she offered.

Zero nodded tightly, before going to sit at his desk up the back.

"Did something happen between you two?" Yori whispered to Yuuki.

"I'm not sure," Yuuki admitted sadly.

* * *

Zero waited impatiently outside the stables for Yuuki. The teacher had asked her to stay back to inform her of anything that she needed to catch up on. Even though it probably wasn't much, Yuuki wasn't the brightest of students.

"Zero!"

He turned around to see Yuuki hurrying up the hill leading to the stables.

"Sorry…seems like there's quite a bit to catch up on," Yuuki explained, sitting herself down next to Zero and leaning back against a tree.

"You weren't gone for that long," Zero said.

"Yes, but you know me…I'm not the smartest person."

Zero rolled his eyes at her, and they both sat in silence for awhile.

"You didn't come back," Yuuki said bluntly, turning to face him.

"There was a lot going on."

"Like _what_, Zero?"

"Is it your business?" he snapped at her, feeling anger rise up.

"Well, yes, it is my business, Zero! I'm your _friend_, you can't just expect me to watch as you don't even bother to say hi to me," Yuuki said, her voice raising above his.

"I'm busy, Yuuki," Zero said through gritted teeth.

"With what, jobs from the Association? Refuse them!"

"You can't just refuse them."

"Why not?"

"You just can't."

A pregnant silence filled the air, and Zero could see Yuuki's hands were shaking.

"What about your thirst?" she demanded suddenly.

Zero froze. "What about it?"

"Isn't it…bothering you?"

Of course Yuuki _had_ to ask that. It had been awhile since he had fed off her, but not since he had fed off anyone. Kiyomi had given him plenty to drink yesterday.

"Zero?" Yuuki asked again, sounding a little impatient.

"Its fine," Zero snapped.

"You haven't…drunk anything for awhile, though."

"I've been taking blood tablets."

"I thought they didn't work."

"Does it even matter?" Zero snapped, getting up instantly and grabbing his bag.

"Where are you going?" Yuuki said, standing up as well.

"Don't follow me, Yuuki. _Please_." Without saying anything else, Zero began walking down the hill until he reached the Academy grounds. He could hear Yuuki shouting after him, having to run to keep up with his large strides.

Zero didn't bother to stop though, and he opened the gate and shut it easily. The journey to town was short, and he could feel the burning in his throat which demanded blood, and it took all his control to not grab a stranger and bite into their neck. Instead, he kept going, thinking of what he would get when he arrived at the small alleyway.

He didn't know how Kiyomi knew he was there, but she did. She always did, and it annoyed Zero to no end, like how close she stood to him and the way she talked.

"Zero-kun."

How he hated her voice, which promised everything.

"You returned," she purred, and Zero noticed dully that she had no followers behind her. "Only me," Kiyomi added when she saw his gaze go behind her.

"Am I going to see where you all…_live_, or do I have to wait another day?" Zero snapped, shoving the thirst down his throat. He needed to find things out first.

Kiyomi shot him a curious look. "Don't you want to quench that strong thirst of yours first?"

"I'm _fine_," he said through gritted teeth, which caused Kiyomi to laugh musically.

"Well, seeing as you asked so kindly, Zero-kun, you can see the base today. Master isn't here, though," Kiyomi explained. "Just follow me."

Zero grunted his acknowledgment, before following her through the abandoned streets and alleyways. They walked for what must have been a very short time yet it felt like forever.

"It's here," Kiyomi said grandly, gesturing to an average size apartment block.

"_There_?" Zero said, disbelief lacing his voice.

"My, my, Zero-kun, we _are_ tough to impress. Just wait until you get inside, and then you'll see its true glory."

Kiyomi turned the door handle and Zero watched as it opened effortlessly. Inside was as awful as the outside. There was little to no furniture, and everything was covered with cobwebs and dust.

At first, Zero thought it was all a trap, until Kiyomi walked to the wooden staircase and flung open what must've been a hidden door.

"How cliché," Zero said dryly, as it revealed a hidden staircase.

Kiyomi laughed at him. "Only a bit. Once you'll get inside, you'll see. It's a lot different to how most vampire movies' covens are."

They went down the stairs, Kiyomi going first. A large door was at the bottom, and she turned to look at him before smiling seductively.

"Are you ready, Zero-kun?" she asked playfully.

In response Zero pushed past her and opened the door to reveal what could only be described as a normal lounge room. There were several vampires lounging on the sofas, talking happily amongst themselves. They weren't Level E's, Zero thought, annoyed.

"Sato, Mikoto, Ryuu," Kiyomi greeted, nodding at each of them. "This is Zero-kun."

Zero noticed that she didn't speak to them how she spoke to him.

"Ah, so this is the all famous Kiryu Zero we've heard about." Zero's eyes flickered to the one who spoke. His brown hair was tied into a small brown ponytail.

"You don't need to learn their names," Kiyomi whispered in his ear, her breath feeling hot on his flesh. "They're only Level D's."

"I'm a Level E," Zero reminded her sourly.

"Yes, but you're _special_, Zero-kun."

He scowled at her. "Show me around."

"Of course, Zero-kun," Kiyomi said, bowing slightly as if to mock him.

Zero noticed when they left that the Level D's eyes lingered too long on certain parts of Kiyomi's body.

"They look at you like your meat," Zero told her, making sure not to sound like he cared, because quite frankly, he didn't.

"They look at _everyone_ like their meat," Kiyomi informed him. "Its how all men look at girls here."

"I don't."  
"Like I said before, you're special."

Zero didn't respond, and kept walking. They passed mostly bedrooms, and some even had vampires in them. He tried to ignore the human girls wrapped in their arms.

"Kiyomi."

Zero watched Kiyomi turn instantly and fall to her knees. Zero had a feeling he was supposed to as well, but he didn't bother.

"Sashito-san, this is Zero-kun. This is Sashito-san, Zero-kun. He's an aristocrat who manages many things here," Kiyomi explained, still on her knees.

"It's lovely to meet you, Kiryu," Satoshi said, bowing his head slightly. "I have heard much about you."

"From who?" Zero demanded, not caring about his manners.

"I have many sources."

For a moment there was a silence, before Kiyomi interrupted it.

"Is Master back yet?" she asked.

"Yes," Satoshi said simply. "Perhaps you should introduce our little friend."

"Zero-kun." Kiyomi turned to him, her eyes alight with something Zero couldn't quite comprehend. "She could give you her blood! Then you wouldn't fall to a Level E."

Zero stared at her. So 'their' Master was a she. He tried to ignore what would happen if it was _that_ woman. She wouldn't be here.

"I don't think she would give out her blood that freely, Kiyomi," Satoshi interrupted, his tone delicate yet icy.

"I never expected that," Zero said bluntly.

Kiyomi rolled her eyes. "Oh well, we'll see when we get there. I'll see you later, Satoshi-san." She bowed yet again, before grabbing Zero's wrist and dragging him away.

"You seem quick to get away," Zero commented.

"Satoshi gives me the creeps," she replied, and Zero couldn't help but notice how she dropped the honorific when he wasn't there.

"What's her name…? Our Master, I mean." He had to try his best not to cringe at the words Master.

"Hotate Yasuko."

"So I take it I have to call her Hotate-sama," Zero said dryly, causing Kiyomi to laugh.

"Oh no, she hates that type of thing."

"Then why do you call her Master when she's not around?"

"So people don't know who she is, Zero-kun," Kiyomi said calmly as they continued walking along many corridors.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way until they reached a door which looked like the rest of them.

"In here?" Zero said, sounding confused.

Kiyomi rolled her eyes. "Yes, in here," she said quietly, before raising her voice, "Yasuko! Yasuko, I'm coming in with Zero-kun!"

Kiyomi opened the door, and gestured Zero to go in. He entered the room, and stared in surprise at the girl sitting on a couch in front of him. She _was_ a girl. She looked extremely young, around six years old. Yasuko looked up in surprise when she saw them, and smiled, yet Zero noticed how…evil it seemed.

"Kiyomi-chan, Zero-kun," she greeted, as if they were old friends. "Sit down, won't you?"

It didn't seem like a choice, so he as she said.

"I've heard much about you, Zero. From Kiyomi and others," Yasuko said, putting her small legs on the coffee table. "You look shocked. Most people are, when they see how I look. In truth, I am much older than all of the vampires in this building put together."

"I can tell," Zero said, and he could. She didn't talk like a child, and her eyes gleamed too sinisterly.

Her lips curved. "Good. The amount of times some vampires have come in here and cooed over me is endless. They don't make it into my ranks, yet I have a feeling you will."

"Yasuko, Zero-kun has information of the Night Class," Kiyomi said quickly from her seat next to him.

Zero wanted to kill Kiyomi when she said that.

"Do you now?" Yasuko asked him, leaning forward. "Please, do tell."

"I didn't come here to give and get nothing in return," Zero said tightly.

Yasuko and Kiyomi laughed together, and Zero couldn't help but notice how similar they sounded.

"They were right about you, Zero. You are…devious." Yasuko seemed to think for a moment, before she announced, "I like that."

Zero didn't respond, but his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Yasuko ignored his facial expression. "I will give you my blood in return."

His breath hitched, and he knew the two girls in the room heard it by the look they gave him. He wouldn't need to drink Yuuki's blood anymore.

"Just tell me everything you know about the Night Class, Zero, and my blood will be yours."

Yasuko didn't need to say it again, before Zero was spilling it all. He didn't care about them anyway – he wasn't here to care. He was here to grow stronger.

Zero told them about Kaname, mostly, and the powers of the aristocrats. Yasuko nodded her head and smiled in all the right places, he realised. She was built for this. Whenever Zero made a move to stop, Yasuko would narrow her eyes and ask, "Is that all?" It would cause even more to flow out of Zero's mouth, until finally his lips snapped shut.

"That was…enlightening," Yasuko said, leaning back in her sofa and smiling contently.

"You certainly are one of us, Zero-kun. The way you speak of the Night Class…" Kiyomi said, placing one delicate hand on his shoulder. Zero didn't bother to shrug it off.

"Kiyomi, you can leave now," Yasuko said dismissively.

Kiyomi bowed slightly, before leaving the room, which left Zero alone with Yasuko.

"Come here, Zero."

He did as she said, his thirst building up in his throat as Yasuko exposed her bare neck to him.

"Drink," she said simply, and Zero grabbed her and bit down on her neck. It was Zero who flinched, not Yasuko. He flinched at everything he saw as he drank her blood.

Zero saw the many others who had drunk her blood, and he watched them get lost in the power and destroy themselves. He saw Kiyomi, except she was much younger and had a soft gentle smile. He saw Yasuko, who looked even more vicious than she did now. He saw people dying, bleeding on the ground, and several people he had seen in the building were there too. Some were crying sadly, others laughing sadistically.

When Zero finally pulled away, he could see Yasuko was smiling viciously.

"Yes, they all get lost by the power. I hope you don't, Zero. I do like you quite a bit, you see," she said calmly, before shaking his arms off her and walking over to the door. "You may leave."

Zero didn't hesitate to open the door and leave, walking down the hallway with tall strides. Kiyomi joined him once he reached the first lounge room which was now empty.

"Feeling better?" she asked seductively.

Zero took a deep breath. "Better than better."

* * *

It was easy to convince Yagari to take him to the Vampire Association. Yagari had looked at him curiously and asked him why, but when Zero made no move to reply, he had simply shrugged it off. Zero had quickly made for the library, leaving his old teacher to talk to others.

He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for in the library. A book, maybe, that would give him information about the strange pureblood he had met a few days ago. Ever since Yasuko had given him her blood, Zero had felt strength running through his body. Yasuko had sent him, Kiyomi and Sashito to feed for the past few days, even though Zero found that it was pointless, as he wasn't completely starving.

If Zero was truthful with himself, he was fascinated by all of them. Mostly Yasuko, though. That wasn't why he was trying to dig up dirt on her, though. He needed to know about her, as it would help him. There was nothing, though, even in the Restricted section.

Yasuko wasn't in the pureblood list, and she wasn't mentioned at all in any history books. Zero had even looked up her last name – Hotate – but there was no mention of ancestors or anything. At first he had thought she actually wasn't a pureblood, but then how to explain the feeling in his body that he was so much stronger?

Now, Zero was lounging in the lobby of the Association, waiting for Yagari to finish up. He came out several minutes later, and frowned when he saw Zero there.

"Thought you'd be longer than that," Yagari said as he approached Zero.

"I didn't find anything," Zero replied angrily.

Yagari simply grunted, and Zero knew that he wanted to know what he had been searching for. Zero finally sighed and gave in.

"Do you know anyone called Hotate Yasuko?"

"Am I meant to?"

"Who knows?" Zero muttered.

"For your information, no, I don't know who that is. Never heard of them."

Zero sighed. He had been expecting as much after Yagari had made that retort. It was odd, though, Zero thought. Yasuko was a pureblood vampire, and they were all recorded neatly down. As a Vampire Hunter, Yagari would most likely know all of the purebloods off by heart.

There was one other person he could ask, yet Zero had neither the courage nor patience to ask him. If Kuran did happen to know, he wouldn't bother to tell Zero. Unless the Chairman told Kaname to, but that would mean Zero going to the Chairman. He didn't want to do that, not yet anyway.

They drove back to the Academy in silence. Yagari didn't ask Zero any questions about why he wanted to know who Yasuko was, and for this he was glad.

"You seem better, Zero," Yagari commented idly as they got out of the car, and Zero froze.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You been drinking off that human girl? What was her name again?"

"Yuuki," Zero said tightly.

"You gonna answer the question, Zero?" Yagari asked, and Zero could tell that either way his old teacher wouldn't care.

"No," he said stubbornly, walking ahead of Yagari and pushing open Cross Academy's gates. To his surprise, Yuuki was standing to the sand. He hadn't seen her since he had yelled at her a few days ago. Zero hadn't seen Kiyomi either.

"Zero." Yuuki stepped forward, smiling gently at him. "I was worried…you weren't in your room, and the Chairman said you had gone to the Vampire Association. Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened. I was just visiting with Yagari," Zero replied as he continued to walk towards the Academy. To his dismay, Yuuki fell into step with him.

"Are you sure? Zero, what's wrong? You do you know you can talk to me about anything. I'm your friend," Yuuki said, a hint of sadness in her tone. Zero was glad that Yagari had purposely dawdled behind.

"I don't need to tell you everything," Zero snapped.

"Not everything, just the things that are troubling you," Yuuki persisted, nonplussed by his reaction. "Please, Zero."

"Talk to the Chairman."

"The Chairman isn't _you_, Zero! He's worried about you too, you do realise. Everyone is."  
"Even your beloved Kaname-_sama_?" he retorted.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuuki snapped, losing her temper. "I'm trying to help!"

Zero took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. It was a lot easier than it used to be since he had drunk Yasuko's blood.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki," he said finally. "I've got a lot of things on my mind."

"That's why I'm here for you, Zero. You can talk to me…you can…when you're hungry…" She trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"I can swallow the blood tablets," Zero replied easily.

Yuuki sighed, clearly giving up. "Just…I'm sorry if I did something wrong, Zero. I just…I just care for you, you know?"

Zero felt his stomach churn uncomfortably when she said that. He didn't know why, but he couldn't quite meet her eyes when she said that. It annoyed him to no end.

"Thank you, Yuuki," he said stiffly, still looking at the floor. They had entered the Academy, and Zero realised with relief that his room was just a few doors up. "I'll be going now."

"I'm here for you, Zero."

Zero quickly said goodbye and shut the door. He fell on his bed, too tired to even get changed.

* * *

Kiyomi greeted Zero in their usual spot, and she couldn't help but notice he looked a lot healthier than he had before. That was natural, of course. He had drunk Yasuko's blood. Kiyomi had to admit, she had been surprised when Yasuko had granted Zero permission to drink her blood straight away. Not even _she_ trusted Zero that much.

"Zero-kun!" she greeted him happily, walking far too close to him. Kiyomi had learnt that men, no matter how cold they were, always seemed on edge or seduced when a woman walked close to them. Zero was no exception.

"Kiyomi," he said tightly, leaning back to avoid her close proximity.

"So cold, as usual. How goes your health? Everything all good?" she asked, trying to act like she cared. She didn't, though. Not one bit.

"It's fine."

"Yasuko misses you, you know. I can tell. She's been asking me if I've seen you later," Kiyomi told him. It was a lie. Yasuko hadn't asked once about Zero.

"That's nice," Zero deadpanned, and Kiyomi nudged him playfully.

"Loosen up, Zero-kun! We're hunting today."

"Do we really need to?" he asked.

"It's not about if we _need_ to, Zero-kun. It's about if we _want_ to, and if we can. Which we want to _and_ can!" Kiyomi said calmly, despite the fact that she was furious on the inside. A former Level E, refusing to hunt? What kind of man was this?

"I don't want to," Zero told her.

"Then do tell me, Zero-kun, why you came to me?"

Kiyomi could see Zero hesitating, and this delighted her more than she cared to admit.

"Fine. Let's hunt," he said firmly.

"I know the perfect spot…best blood I've ever tasted, Zero-kun!" Kiyomi gushed, and she grabbed his arm before he could protest and dragged him out of the alleyway. Zero was silent the whole way, and Kiyomi couldn't help but notice how different he was from all the other Level E's and D's. They all fawned over her, even though she was no pureblood, not even an aristocrat.

Kiyomi loved the attention, and she hated how Zero treated her…like everyone else. She _wasn't_ like everyone else. Everyone had told her that, that she was different, that she was special, that she had some kind of…aura about her. Except Zero.

She had a slight feeling that he treated only one person differently, and that was his little pet. There was something different about his pet, she would admit. Kiyomi felt like she had seen her before, somewhere, yet that was stupid.

"Zero-kun," Kiyomi said slowly, as she continued to drag him. "Do you love your little pet?"  
Zero froze instantly, and Kiyomi knew that she had got him. He loved her, or at least he did and he was denying it to himself.

"No," he snapped angrily. "What would make you think like that?"

"Oh, Zero-kun, I have lived for longer than you think," Kiyomi purred. "I've seen lesser and bigger men than you fall in love, and I know just how they act around their beloved."

"I don't love her."

"You're a shit liar, Zero," Kiyomi said, and then quickly realised her mistake. Or mistake_s_. She had dropped the honorific. She had sworn. She had gone against everything she had sworn to be. "Listen to my awful mouth, Zero-kun! Forgive me," she said quickly.

Zero stared at her, and she could see he had noticed her change of tone and everything else.  
"I don't love her," he said bluntly yet again.

Kiyomi rolled her eyes. She didn't care, anyhow. They were here to hunt, not gossip about Zero's love life. Or hers, for that matter. She quickly pulled Zero back, and pointed to the crowd of people at the row of shops along the street.

"Delicious," she breathed happily.

"This…this is in town, one of the main streets. You can't be serious!" Zero hissed at her angrily, and Kiyomi laughed quietly at him.

Zero was so foolish. It was hard to control her true emotions around him, sometimes.

"Don't be silly! It'll be easy. Just watch me," she whispered seductively, winking at him. Without hesitating, Kiyomi picked someone randomly. She grabbed the person, who was a young woman in her 20's, and dragged her off to an alleyway before the woman could protest.

"Let go of me!" the woman shrieked, and Kiyomi shoved her hand over the woman's mouth.

"Shut up," she hissed, narrowing her eyes in disgust at the woman. Zero couldn't see her from here. He wouldn't know.

Kiyomi sunk her fangs into the woman's neck, and didn't hesitate to drain her blood. She was thirsty, and the blood was too good, _far_ too good. When the woman's body went limp in her arms, Kiyomi didn't even realise until someone slammed into her. Zero was standing over her, furious.

"She's dead!" he snapped, shoving her against the wall. Kiyomi simply stared at him coolly.

"Everyone dies in the end," she hissed. "We'll just have to hide this death."

Zero's eyes widened in surprise. Kiyomi found that she had no energy to pretend around him. It didn't matter, anyway.

"Your turn, now. Choose whoever," she told him as she knelt down and picked the girl up in her arms.

"I'm not doing this," he said angrily.

"Do it." Kiyomi walked off, leaving him in the alleyway as she went off to bury the girl. She knew he would eat. His whole body had been tense when he had seen all the blood on the woman's figure. Kiyomi laughed loudly to herself.

It was times like these when she _truly_ enjoyed having someone who was stubborn beside her.

* * *

Yuuki was no idiot, contrary to what a lot of people, including her, thought. She knew something was wrong with Zero, and she was determined to find out what. Kaname had been vague about Zero, as well as the Chairman. Surely they weren't _all_ hiding something from her. It was mostly Zero, though.

She knew that by now Zero would be hungry, and need her blood, yet he looked perfectly fine. In fact, a few days ago, he came to school one morning looking almost…perfect. Yuuki quickly pushed her thoughts away. Zero wasn't perfect…Kaname-sama was, she told herself.

Zero had disappeared this afternoon, as well, and Yuuki decided that she was going to go after him. He always went to the town now, and Yuuki didn't know why. There was no one there of real significance, and she knew he wasn't feeding off any of the humans. Kaname would stop him…wouldn't he? She quickly shook her head as her thoughts got worse and worse. Of _course_ Kaname-sama would stop him, Yuuki thought.

But as the small town came into view, Yuuki's doubts grew. Maybe that was why Zero was looking so much better, because of the blood of other humans. Maybe it wasn't the blood tablets. Yuuki found herself running towards the town as quickly as possibly.

The main shops were crowded, as it was afternoon. Yuuki briefly recognised some people from school, but she didn't bother greeting them. Zero was her number one priority.

When Yuuki turned into one of the smaller streets which were still crowded, she found a young girl crying hysterically by one of the shops. Several people were hovering above her, asking her questions.

"My big sister…taken! She was taken by big evil monsters!" the little cried, clenching her fists. "Someone needs to save her!"

Yuuki hurried over to the crowd, which were trying their best to comfort her.

"It's alright, little one," one mother said, clutching a child to her shoulder. "We'll find her. How about you tell us what your sister looked like?"

"She looks like me…except older…she's very pretty, my sister!" the little girl told them. "She was dark hair…curly, up to her shoulders, like mummy's used to be!"

"I'll find her," Yuuki announced from the back. The crowed turned to look at her, and she saw most of them were frowning. "Don't worry," she said to the little girl. "I'll go looking now."  
"Are you sure you want to do that, miss?" the mother asked anxiously. "These streets are dangerous even in broad daylight."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Yuuki reassured them. "I'll just look around here, anyway."

She left the crowd and the child, and went down several alleyways, looking for the older woman. There was no trace of her, though. Yuuki came to a park, a very beautiful one, yet the woman was not there either.

Yuuki hurried down several more alleyways, until she finally came across one with a small stain of blood on the brick wall. When she looked down, it was clear that blood had been cleaned up swiftly and quickly. Further down, Yuuki could hear soft voices, a woman and a man's.

Her footsteps might little noise as Yuuki crept down the alleyway. The voices grew louder.

"You killed her!" the man snapped, and Yuuki realised he sounded vaguely familiar.

"Oh, did I now? Forgive me," the woman retorted, and she too sounded familiar.

Yuuki finally built up her courage, and peeped out behind the brick wall. She nearly had to slap herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. There, standing with a dead body in _both_ of their arms, was Zero and that…woman. That woman who had nearly killed her.

"What is wrong with you, Kiyomi?" Zero hissed at her, and Yuuki could see blood around his mouth as well as the woman's.

"I'm a _vampire_, Zero-kun, I have needs."

"Are your needs to kill people?"

"You killed someone too."  
At Kiyomi's remark, Yuuki felt sick. Had Zero killed the woman? Yet the sister…Yuuki presumed that was her in Kiyomi's arms.

"I…" Zero seemed to be at a loss for words.

"See, Zero-kun? Stop hiding from what you are, and embrace it!" Kiyomi purred, leaning too close to Zero. He didn't push Kiyomi away.

Zero always pushed her away.

Her legs felt too weak, and her mind felt numb and heavy. Tears were clouding her vision, and Yuuki found that she had no common sense left. Without hesitating for another moment, Yuuki walked out of her hiding spot, making sure her footsteps were loud and clear.

Kiyomi saw her first. The vampire's eyes lit up brightly, and she smiled at Yuuki, revealing her fangs. Zero turned around to see what she was looking at, and when he saw her Yuuki saw his face fall drastically, and a flurry of emotions fill his eyes.

"Yuuki…" he whispered, but all Yuuki could see was a Level E vampire covered in blood, not Zero.

Not _her_ Zero.

* * *

**A/N: **Well…there you have it! I'm sorry if I had too much Kiyomi, and sorry for the cliffhanger…

I'd just like to say that Kiyomi isn't really an OC…in my plans I just kind of put –random character- where Kiyomi was, and then made her up. She isn't an OC…I mean…she is, but you know? Like I don't draw about her or have never really pictured her with any of the characters…

But, I really want to know this…just because…xD

**Do you like Kiyomi? Would you like to see her in future chapters? **

The next chapter is kind of…conclusion, if you'd like to call it that, to this little arc. I'm still planning a bit of the next chapter, but I'm excited to write it xD

I'm sorry that there wasn't a lot of YuukixZero contact…we'll get that later, y'know? I just want to work on their relationship…

Next chapter will pretty much be…you find out the truth. Of what? Wellll…that's a secret :3

Thank you so much to these people - **Hawkfire7373, Lily Fenton Phantom, **the **Guest, XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX,** **Emmie,** **thecoldforest, serina1944** and

**Shizza24** who kindly reviewed! I appreciate it so much guys, hearing what you have to say makes me feel really happy xD

Thank you so much to everyone who also faved and followed – I'm glad you're enjoying the story :3

I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker, but remember you can check my page which will have when I predict I'll have the next update -shameless advertising-

Thank you so much for reading~

-Zanida


End file.
